Best Way to Wake Up
by MrsGreen01814
Summary: George X Reader One shot I think the title explains it all ;)


**_George X Reader_**

 _Rated M, One shot_

Warm and cozy in bed, surrounded by blankets, pillows and you.

You somehow have your whole body wrapped around me; I'm not complaining though.

I think my favorite part is your smell; a mix of cinnamon and smoke; A very strange combination, but one that's all you. I think it's from all the experimenting that you do that goes wrong.

I take a deep breath, scooting closer to you, feeling your front against my back. I smile to myself when I feel your morning excitement. I rock my hips back against you, teasingly and I hear you groan in your sleep. You pull me closer with your arms and my shoulders bump into your slightly muscled chest. Thanks Quidditch!

I feel your lips on my neck and the warmth from them sends shivers down my spine. I inhale deeply, you're sent intoxicating, and a smile on my lips as one of your hands roams down my stomach and into my panties. Your fingers tapping my mound like one would do on a desk. I gasp at the sensation, the light thumping causing goose pimples to cover my skin. I moan your name.

"Good morning love," you say as your other hand plays with my breasts. Pinching and flicking my nipples making them hard peaks in no time.

The hand that's playing with my mound slowly traces a finger over the slit, I feel the heat starting to pool between my legs, "I can feel you already, love." You say in a husky voice.

I rock my hips back against you again, "I could say the same about you... Oh!" One of your fingers flicks over my bud, I moan. I hear you chuckle, "You do this to me, love... I'm not complaining though..." Your teeth softly scrape on my neck and I shiver, I groan and turn in your arms.

My lips find yours and we moan together. Your tongue slips past my lips into the warm cavern of my mouth, playing tag with mine. My tongue follows yours back into the warmth of your mouth; your lips closing around it; sucking it. I feel the slight pull in my nipples and down in my sensitive bud. "George..." I moan before I suck your bottom lip into my mouth and scrape my teeth over it. You groan loudly.

My hand trails down your chest and into your boxers, my fingers wrap around your erection. You gasp into my mouth and say, "How can your body be so warm but your fingers be so bloody cold!"

I move my hand up and down the length of you, "Sorry" I say as I deepen our kiss, nipping your top lip this time. One hand on your shoulder I lightly push you onto your back and start trailing kisses across your jaw to your ear, sucking your lobe into my mouth. My name tumbles out of your mouth on a breathless exhale. I move from your ear down your neck, finding that spot on your neck that drives you crazy before biting your collar bone. My other hand still wrapped around your hard length, slowly moving up and down it. I take a moment to look at you, your blue eyes dark with want and need. I bite my bottom lip as my mouth forms a small smirk. "Vixen" you say because you know what I'm about to do.

I situate myself between your legs and I use my tongue to moisten my lips as I pull your boxers off. I tease you with hot wet kisses down your front, leading down the length of you ending with a quick kiss on the very tip. I look at you again, watching me with hunger in your eyes. I lick the tip before I take the length all the way into my mouth. As my nose touches the base of your cock I can feel the tip hit the back of my throat. I moan as you fill my mouth and you gasp at the feel of the slight vibrations. Your hands find their way into my hair to keep it out of my face, you like watching me. I smirk in my head, (because it's hard to do with a cock in your mouth) and slowly pull off of you with a pop. I take you into my mouth again, my tongue rolling across the underside.

I use one of my hands to grip the base of your cock and I use the other to cup your balls, rolling them around in my fingers. My front teeth gently scrape along the top of you, my top lip following behind it as I pull off. I lick my lips again before wrapping them around the head, sucking it like a lollipop. The hand that is wrapped around the base moves up and down with my mouth, making it feel like one long wet stroke. You gasp and groan and your hands grip my hair a little bit more firmly. I pull off of you with a long sucking pop.

"I need you love…' You say in a breathless whisper. I slowly crawl up your body, kissing and licking as I go. "I need you too." My mouth finds yours again as I seat myself on your hips. I feel the length of you pressing against my wet slit. I rock my hips to coat you in my juices, I watch your eyelids droop and your lips form an 'o'. I lean forward to kiss your mouth and the tip of you finds my entrance. I sit back and your length fills me. "George…" I gasp as your hands find my hips and hold me firmly in place for a beat before you flip our positions and you're on top. Your weight presses me into the mattress and pillows, you fill me up. My legs wrap tightly around your waist and you move in and out of me. Deep slow thrusts, just the way I like, has me mumbling incoherently.

Your lips find mine, kissing me long and hard as you thrust deeply. Your mouth catching all of my moans, just as mine does yours. You trail wet kisses across my jaw and down my neck, stopping to suck on my collar bone. My hands roam up and down your back causing goose pimples to rise up across your body. I use my feet to urge you deeper. My nails dig in slightly to your bottom, "Faster George..." I groan. You pick up the pace, thrusting faster. I can feel my body start to coil tightly around you. You lean down to kiss me, biting my bottom lip, sending me over the edge. I feel myself clench around you, bringing you with me. You rest on top of me, your nose in my neck. My hands lazily running up and down your back; I feel your lips turn upwards into a smile.

"That, love, is the best way to wake up." You say rolling off of me and pulling me with you. I giggle, "I'd have to agree with you on that one." You chuckle, looking me in the eye. "I love you" you say. "I love you too" I say before leaning in to kiss you.


End file.
